ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man
Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man is an upcoming action-adventure game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. Set to release worldwide on September 6, 2019, the game is a sequel to the and centers on a new storyline featuring Spider-Man and the Avengers. Gameplay Along with the same gameplay of the previous game, The Avenging Spider-Man features new playable characters along with Spider-Man, including the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Hulk), each of them with his/her unique traits and abilities. Once again, Mary Jane Watson and Miles Morales are also playable in key parts of the game, but this time in their new superhero forms of Firestar and Kid Arachnid respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel is also playable in the game. Similarly to Batman: Arkham Knight, the game includes a "Dual Play" system, in which players can seamlessly switch control of Spider-Man to one of his allies during certain events of the game: the Avengers, Firestar, Ms. Marvel, or Kid Arachnid while in FreeFlow Combat, which the player enters when they have accumulated an uninterrupted combat-streak. Each successful, uninterrupted attack adds to the player's combat score, which carries over between each controlled character, and unlocks double-team takedowns on opponents at higher scores. Premise One year after the defeats of Mr. Negative and Doctor Octopus and aunt May’s death, Peter Parker continues his career as Spider-an as he is invited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers. While he also carries on the new responsibility of becoming a mentor to Miles Morales (who now operates as Kid Arachnid after being bitten by a radioactive spider which escaped Oscorp), Parker also resumes his relationship with Mary Jane Watson, who discovers her own true origins when a cloud of Terrigen Mist, the formula which awakens the powers of Inhumans, awakens her Pyrokinetic powers and leads her to a new superhero life as Firestar. Spider-Man will soon find himself in need of learning more of teamwork when the Mad Titan Thanos arrives on Earth longing to recruit villainous metahumans from Earth (including Doctor Octopus) and brainwash them as new members of his new Black Order and commit the genocide of Inhumans. Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a 24-year old research scientist, who gained superhuman abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He becomes a new member of the Avengers and a scientist working for Stark Industries. * Firestar / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Parker’s love interest and a intrepid Daily Bugle reporter. Following exposure to the Terrigen Mist, she is revealed to be an Inhuman with Fight and Pyrokinetic abilities. She eventually takes on the aliases of Firestar, on which she sports a Inhuman suit of Kree technology (provided by Carol Danvers), her hair bursts in flames and her eyes ignite sunlight (similar to Starfire in DC Comics). * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is one of Parker’s mentors. ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - A leader and benefactor of the Avengers, and the CEO of Stark Industries who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's new boss and one of his mentors. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - An Avenger, a highly trained spy, and a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is Parker’s trainer and one of his mentors. ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. ** Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by Troy Baker) - An Avenger, agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and master archer. ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk), and (as Bruce Banner)) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - Parker’s protégé and a teenager from Queens who became a new younger version of Spider-Man after being bitten by a lab spider which was accidentally broken out of Oscorp by Mary Jane in the previous game. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - Morales’ next door neighbor and a 13-year-old young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. She becomes Watson’s own protégée and Morales’ closest partner. Supporting / Non-Playable Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. - A espionage, special law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency allied to the Avengers which often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. ** Nick Fury (voiced by Chi McBride) - The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and benefactor for the team. ** Maria Hill (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - A high-ranking agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. She is also the Avengers' closest adviser and supporter. ** Phil Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg) - An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who oversees many of the division's field operations. ** Commissioner George Stacy (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - The head of the New York City Police Department who is working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Yuri Watanabe (voiced by Tara Platt) - A captain in the New York Police Department (NYPD) allied to Spider-Man and a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Stacy's tutelage. * Gwen Stacy (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Commissioner Stacy's 13-year-old daughter and Kamala's best friend, who is the only one of her friends aware of Kamala's secret life as Ms. Marvel (and also of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker). Villains / Bosses * Thanos (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - An intergalactic tyrant from Titan who is out to recruit Earth’s villains and recruit them to his new Black Order and impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe" by committing the genocide of Inhumans, whom he sees as a real threat to his plans. ** Exile / Victor Kohl (voiced by Sam Witwer) - A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce. He is the leader of Thanos' new Black Order and a warlord whose troubled past with humans caused him to believe that humans and Inhumans should not co-exist. ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (voiced by William Salyers) - The incarcerated owner of Octavius Industries and Parker's former employer, who worked to perfect prosthetic limb technology until their grant funding is shut down by Norman Osborn. He became Doctor Octopus after attaching four mechanical appendages to his back, using an intra-cranial neural network to connect them to his nervous system. He returns in the game as a reluctant servant to Thanos and member of his new Black Order. ** Amora the Enchantress (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - A seductive powerful sorceress and a Asgardian exile who is a close enemy to the female Avengers. She is Thanos' loyal supporter and member of the new Black Order. ** Dark Goblin / Harry Osborn (voiced by Scott Porter) - Parker and Watson's childhood best friend and Norman Osborn's son who had disappeared on a long European holiday, and was revealed to be diagnosed with the same degenerative genetic disease which killed his mother and was kept in a holding tank of his father's secret lab with a Symbiotic substance until a cure could be found for his condition. He is discovered and captured by Thanos to be brainwashed as Dark Goblin, a Goblin-like Symbiote monster, and becomes a member of the new Black Order. ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - The head of Hydra, a terrorist Nazi group formed in the World War II to rule over humanity by any means, and Captain America's arch-nemesis. He is a reluctant member of Thanos' new Black Order. ** The Other (voiced by Steven Blum) - Thanos's vizier, the commander of the Chitauri and the "oracle" of the new Black Order. Cameos and Mentions * May Parker - Peter's deceased aunt who died in the end of the previous game's story. Hers and Uncle Ben's graves can be visited by Spider-Man and the Avengers during the hubs of the game. * Ben Parker - Peter's deceased uncle who died eight years before the events of the previous game's story. His and Aunt May's graves can be visited by Spider-Man and the Avengers during the hubs of the game. Plot TBA… Downloadable Content Like the previous game, The Avenging Spider-Man features three extra chapters which are available via downloadable content. Unlike the chapters of previous game, however, they feature other playable characters other than Spider-Man. TBA Wakanda Forever! Set in the middle of the game's story, T'Challa / Black Panther pursues Erik Killmonger while crossing paths with Ulysses Klaw, Hammerhead and Kraven the Hunter in New York City. Lethal Protector Set after the post-credit scene of the game's story, Eddie Brock struggles to keep both his temper and the Symbiote inside him under control while the two form an uneasy alliance to stop the Symbiotes unleashed by Carlton Drake in Life Foundation and led by the monstrous Riot. Visuals and Design of Characters While the game retains the game visuals, design and animation as in the previous game and the ensemble cast of characters from the previous game retain their visuals from the previous story, the new characters (including the Avengers) are designed after their appearances in current comics as well as their actors' performances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Mary Jane Watson's Firestar costume is a hybrid of the one worn by the Liz Allan version of Firestar in the Ultimate Comics with Carol Danvers' Warbird costume. Soundtrack Along with mixes of the previous game's soundtrack, the game also uses replays from the Marvel Cinematic Universe film themes, such as the theme song of the Avengers' first film composed by Alan Silvestri. Also as in the MCU, the game features licensed vocal songs which are heard in the background. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Avengers Category:Video games Category:Marvel Games Category:Games Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas